


沉默&服从

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: "I'm getting medieval on your ass", M/M, mittelalter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 不是本人中世纪paro沉默的修士Mute×服从的恶魔Vigil内含贴皮SM剧情！
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/Chul "Vigil" Kyung-Hwa
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

1.

沉默，沉默，许久的沉默。钱德尔从黑暗中抬起头，这里依然是他那逼仄的、被世人称为“家”的地方。潮湿的气味弥漫着，腐蚀着书页，霉斑爬上了基督消瘦的脸庞。沉默蔓延着。

在某一刻，角落阴影中的阴影站起了身。

“我为您带来新的契约，最智慧的马克·钱德尔修士。”

钱德尔沉默地注视着魔鬼，甚至不屑于念出经文驱逐它。魔鬼固然使人避之不及，但世间的言语却是对主更大的侮辱……因而，已有足足十三年，他未曾开口说过话了。

“鉴于前十二种契约之内容都不能使您满意，地狱之长的议会经过讨论，决定为您提供一则特殊的契约……作为虔诚的礼赞。”

钱德尔站起身来，走向大门。魔鬼缓缓撩起阴影的披风，为他让路。

“这一契约的名字是‘服从’。作为最忠诚的天主之仆，自然也应当享受最忠诚的服侍。”魔鬼在他耳边低语。 “十三日后，我会带着契约再来。”

钱德尔依然沉默着，推开了门。

2.

他在林间游荡，捡拾柴火并默念经文，直到太阳落下。当他回到家时，有人已在他的门口等着了——不过既不是魔鬼，也不是烦人的教廷使者——那是一个带着面具的男性，衣服的质地看得出是贵重面料，但已破败不堪，并能在那些破洞下看到可怖的旧疮。他的脖颈上拴着一个锈蚀的金属项圈，铁链搭在肩上垂到背后。他站在十月夜晚荒野的冷风中，肌肉微微颤抖着，但却尽着全身力气保持不动，看起来甚至有些可笑。钱德尔走到他的面前，注视着他的眼睛，一言不发。那是一对黑色的深渊，在里面什么都看不到。

“我是您最虔诚的仆人，马克·R·钱德尔修士……我侍奉您恰如侍奉天主。”他的声音如同身体一般颤抖着。钱德尔挥了挥手，示意他闪到一边，而他顺从地做了。

“您可以唤我为Vigil……因为我已没有名字，只是一个侍奉者。”

钱德尔从房里拿出锅和粮食，回到外面生火做饭。在这个过程中，Vigil都只是站在那里，尽力保持着平静，同时眼睛聚焦在钱德尔身上。一些发烂的蔬菜，一小撮盐，再配上硬得如同圣伯多禄教堂石柱一般的面包，为钱德尔带来了一些尘世的安心感。他回头看向那个男人……不消说，他也知道他此刻一定饥肠辘辘。但钱德尔沉思片刻，还是将剩菜留在那里，兀自推开门进去了。

大风吹了一夜，让他的易碎的睡梦千疮百孔。当阳光照耀时，他带着剧痛的头颅与肩膀醒来，并立刻想起了那个叫Vigil的男人。他推开门，看到男人倒在那里，而那些烂菜丝毫未动。

3.

钱德尔花了一些时间才让他冰冷的躯体暖和起来。他看起来并不像是恶魔，钱德尔想着，但在那样的寒冷中呆上一夜，对于人类来说毫无疑问是致命的……而在他把这具躯体拖进房里时，它也确实没有呈现出任何生命体征，但随后钱德尔修士就摸到了他的心跳，虽然微弱，但却的确存在着。

他将麻布浸入热水里，又擦拭了一遍这具躯体。这赤裸的胴体让他联想到他在意大利见过的那些亵渎的雕塑，肌肉棱角分明而充斥着几何的协调，肤色透着有些非人的青灰，生殖器驯服地导向一边……但那些伤疤又昭示着，这躯体是在什么样的苦难中锻造出的。钱德尔尝试着解开他的面具，但那没有结扣的绑绳与仿佛嵌进皮肤中的金属边缘阻止了他。在尝试了约莫半小时之后，他终于精疲力竭了，他想要上床，但Vigil庞大的身躯占据了所有空间，于是他转过身去，向往常祈祷那样跪在了耶稣像前，以冥想驱赶疲劳。

不知过了多久，他听到一些细细簌簌的声音，于是睁开眼睛，赫然发现Vigil跪在他身边。他摆出了一个祈祷的姿势，但却看起来丝毫不像祈祷，只是对钱德尔的拙劣模仿罢了，而与此同时他如同深渊一般的眼睛依然注视着钱德尔。无名的怒火从钱德尔内心升起，他站起来，一脚踢向Vigil的腹部，将他掀翻在地。Vigil的喉咙里涌出一丝呻吟，但随后，他还是挣扎着爬起，又摆出了那个姿势，眼中充满病态的虔诚。

“我侍奉您，如同侍奉天主……”

愤怒几乎冲破了钱德勒修士的颅骨，他上一次感到这样的情绪大约还是在被逐出罗马之时了。他一脚踹开门冲了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驱魔——他震惊于恶魔的反应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有任何想法请留下kudos或评论（游客也可以评论！）  
> 或lofter红心蓝手评论，这真的对我很重要！！谢谢！！（土下座）

荒野中细雨落下，泥泞浸入了钱德尔的脚趾甲缝里。凭借着记忆，他走进了藏着他过去家当的山洞里——他曾经以为他已经这些身外之物永别了。恰如他所预料的一样，山洞里十分干燥，箱子里镶嵌着圣方济各指骨的念珠，以及用各各他的枯木制成的十字架都还算完好，但他的教职披肩已经被撕烂了，看起来是什么大型动物所为。他把尚还完好的仪式用具都打起了包，按照教廷的标准这些东西已经足以进行他想要的仪式了，但是好像还缺些什么……

哦，他不能说话。钱德尔几乎要被自己的迟钝逗笑了。不过好在，他还有一个细小的、有着金属口的玻璃瓶，用圣墓大教堂琉璃穹顶的碎片烧制而成，在其中流淌过的水都将具有圣洁的属性。他将瓶子托在手中，走出了山洞，任凭雨水洒在他的脸上与瓶子中。当天色转黑时，他终于看到了自己的小屋，赤身裸体的Vigil正站在雨中，等待着他，几乎与夜色融为了一体。

“修士……”

钱德尔伸出手，粗暴地抓住他脖子上的铁链，将他拖进屋内，而后者踉跄着倒在了地上。钱德尔点起油灯，将屋子里唯一一张椅子搬到了中间，随后将Vigil拖到了上面，用汲水的麻绳将他捆了起来。

“修士？”

钱德尔拿出十字架，指向Vigil。如他所料，这个来自地狱的男人立刻发出了受惊的幼兽一般的哀嚎，抽搐着肢体。

_**我们在天上的父， 愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临， 愿你的旨意行在地上， 如同行在天上……** _

那些熟悉而又陌生的祷文重新在钱德尔的内里苏醒。他默念着它们，举着十字架环绕着房间行走，并将玻璃瓶中的水缓缓洒在椅子周围。但不能全部洒完……

_**我们日用的饮食， 今日赐给我们。 免我们的债， 如同我们免了人的债。 不叫我们遇见试探， 救我们脱离凶恶……** _

Vigil哀嚎着，挣扎着，在他的皮肤上开始有水汽升腾。这样的场景钱德尔在翁布里亚见过不少，但从未有过进展如此顺利的驱魔。这都要拜他的顺从所赐。钱德尔放下念珠，将它戴到了他的脖颈上。又一声哀嚎。

_**因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的， 直到永远。 阿门。** _

他放下十字架，从桌上抽出羽毛笔，浸入瓶中。从痛苦中暂时脱身的Vigil抬起头看着他，眼中充满疑惑、恐惧和泪水，从眼角下滑到面具后的黑暗。

“修士……钱德尔修士……”

钱德尔将羽毛笔戳在了他的右胸上方。犹如高温灼烧一般的黑烟冒出，Vigil发出了更加惨烈的哀嚎，现在听起来更像是被宰杀的牲畜。钱德尔转动手腕，让羽毛笔在他身上留下的烧痕形成文字，就像是在羊皮纸上誊写圣经。

_**主，请怜悯我们。耶稣，请怜悯我们……** _

祷文的第一行字印刻在了Vigil的锁骨下，伴随着血肉焦灼的臭气与他的呻吟。钱德尔很熟悉这声音，那是在极端的痛苦中连哀嚎都做不到的受害者才会发出的声响。在罗马的广场上，那个被车裂的女孩在四分五裂前的最后一刻所发出的，就是这样的呻吟。不过对于一场驱魔来说，这还只是开始。

_**请原谅我，你卑微的仆人，宽恕我所有的罪……** _

钱德尔通晓几乎所有体面或不体面，世俗的或神圣的专业知识，但唯独关于处刑他所知甚少，因而，当Vigil在极度疼痛当中发出的时高时低的叫声让他心神不宁。但即便如此，他还是写得很快，血肉上黑色的字迹很快覆盖了Vigil的整个躯干前部，并向背后蔓延。文书工作并不难……

_**主，请倾听我的祈祷，让我的泪水直达你的心扉……** _

“请原谅我，修士，怜悯我……”从Vigil被倒流的泪水和唾液蓄满的喉中，挤出了这样一句话。钱德尔的手停下了一秒钟。

“只因我是……你最卑微的仆人……请惩罚我所有的罪……为您的宽恕……”他泣不成声。钱德尔的心中涌过了那么一些非神的念头，但他的手还是继续动了起来。这是驱魔。

_**离去，邪灵！以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名！** _

神圣的文字蔓延到了Vigil的小腹。钱德尔修士这时才震惊地注意到，这魔鬼的阴茎不知何时已经完全充血，如同剑刃一般挺立着。修士的心中涌过一阵恶心，他无法理解，也不会想理解这勃起背后的含义，他只是愈发感到厌恶。

“我，我很抱歉，修士……这是……”Vigil注意到了他的目光，但他丝毫不想聆听魔鬼的辩白，而是抓起地上的十字架，带着他极度的厌恶，向那挺立的亵渎之物打去。哀嚎。他已经听不懂Vigil此时口中在嘟囔着什么了，或许他已经在痛苦中失去了理性——但魔鬼本来就不具备理性，不是吗？他继续在他的小腹上默写祷文。Vigil大叫着，含糊不清地哀嚎，扭动着，这扭动的方式与钱德尔之前所见有着微妙的不同，其中并非是纯粹的痛苦，但钱德尔并没有去思考，神圣的厌恶充满了他，让他的手变得愈发果断而残忍，仿佛祷文自行从中涌出一般……

_**以我们的主耶稣基督，上帝，圣灵，我命令你！** _

钱德尔听到舌头搅动的声音，他抬头看上去，见到唾液从魔鬼面具下方的空隙中流出，在他伤痕累累的胸脯上肆意蔓延着，而他的眼睛如同中风病人一般向上翻去，近乎只剩眼白，不断地颤动着。钱德尔没有停下手。

_**以殉道者的鲜血，我命令你！** _

“怜悯我……荣耀归于你……修士……钱德尔修士！修士！修士！”魔鬼不断地高呼着他的名字，扭动地更加剧烈，在呼唤的间隙用嘶哑尖锐的声音哼唧着，听起来不像是在受难，倒像是什么发情期的野兽。钱德尔继续加重着笔画的力道，直到笔尖插入了他的小腹，而魔鬼的阴茎则随着他的一笔一划抽搐，不断漏出粘稠的液体。他的声音越来越尖锐。而钱德尔的愤怒也达到了巅峰。

_**以主之名，我驱逐你，魔鬼！** _

“我爱你！我爱你！钱德尔修士！我的主人！”

Vigil射精了，白色的精液溅到了墙上耶稣消瘦的尊容。他呻吟着，整个身体与阴茎一同瘫软下去，头歪向一边，精液、唾液、汗液与泪水沾满全身，失去了意识。

钱德尔修士不知所措。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有任何想法请留下kudos或评论（游客也可以评论！）  
> 或lofter红心蓝手评论，这真的对我很重要！！谢谢！！（土下座）


	3. In absentia dei

5.

对于荒野，马克再熟悉不过了——不如说所有隐修士都是如此，顽石就是他们的圣像，烈日就是他们的穹顶。甚至早在他离开罗马之前，钱德尔就已经有了这样的习惯。

但荒野对于他还有另一层含义。

他睁开眼睛，各各他地狱一般的阳光灼烧着，让他几乎在感受到的一瞬间就惨叫了起来。在他目力所及之处，皆是无尽的沙子，连一片阴影都看不见。某一刻，非阴影的阴影在他面前站起了身。

马克·钱德尔顾不得那施加于自身的禁令，怒吼着：“放开我，魔鬼！以神圣的三位一体之名！我驱逐你！”

魔鬼撩起了阴影织成的面纱。在那下面是一张女人的脸，看起来并不凶恶甚至有些纯洁，在黑纱的笼罩中让钱德尔不合时宜地联想到了圣母。

**“ _为何，修士？这不正是你所追求的时刻吗？”_**

钱德尔低下头。他的双脚与双手正被钉在十字架上，血从他胸口被扎透的伤中缓缓流出，顺着腹部滑下，流向大腿间的黑暗。而更令他不安的是，他勃起了，而他此刻才注意到。

“为……为什么？”他感到一阵窒息。

**_“我们的契约，修士……”_ **

从阴影中伸出一只纤细而充满力量的手，握住了他的阴茎。

**_“您如何服从天主，就应当受到如何的服从。”_ **

恶魔的手顺着他的阳物反复地摩擦着，力量的微妙变化几乎让钱德尔的理智立刻融化了。

**_“除却死亡，一切都是性的隐喻，修士。基督给予我们的血和肉，恰是他被隐去的阳物与精液。没有任何的爱，能比施与神圣的、精液更加伟大……”_ **

“亵渎……亵渎……”

魔鬼张开她的嘴，让一滴唾液滴在钱德尔的龟头上，然后用指尖将它逐渐抹匀。钱德尔的腹部在快感中开始猛烈抽搐，手脚与肋下的伤口在无法克制的颤抖中撕裂。剧痛与快感在钱德尔的大脑中混合着。

**_“不要拒斥牺牲，主人，钱德尔修士……我知道您在荒野中的秘密。那是您离神最近的时刻，甚至比现在更近。不要拒斥，修士。”_ **

恶魔的话语唤起了那些钱德尔最不想要的记忆。在他少年时，尚未进入大学也没有随教宗的军队一同远征时，父母双亡的他曾经为他的领主牧羊。在那无人的荒野上，只有沉默的畜群与没有教养、近乎野兽的小马克，他在母羊面前拧断羊羔的脖子，在雨中的山坡上自慰直到昏厥过去，悄悄溜进荒废的墓园，在他母亲的坟墓上小便。他的存在是整个庄园的耻辱，但却又是一个近乎甜蜜的秘密——那些厌倦了不举丈夫的农妇，有着无法启齿癖好的老头，甚至于一直独身的领主本人都会在四下无人的夜里来到旷野，与这头幼兽完成污秽的交合。这样的生活一直持续到领主的一位表亲，一个罗马的神学生将他买下作为仆人，带到了伯多禄的脚下，直到那时，他才完成了从兽到人的转变。

**_“您觉得这些都过去了，修士。您觉得您已经走上了属灵的道路。但真正的道路在这里，请允许我为您展示……”_ **

一阵风暴般的感觉袭来，钱德尔知道他快要射精了。此时，恶魔的手停了下来。她向后退了两步，静静地看着他。钱德尔破碎的理智已不能理解发生了什么，在被强制中止的高潮中，他狂热地扭动着，想要摆脱这令人疯狂的感觉，但他的手足都如同真正的耶稣一般被钉着，阴茎挺立在虚空中，在终极的悬置中抽搐着。

“快……快……”他无法思考，只想射精。那消失了数十年的野兽重新回到了他的身上。

**_“当然了，主人。”_ **

她撩起斗篷。在那阴影中，钱德尔看到一个匍匐的身影爬出。那是Vigil，他浑身赤裸，身上还带着钱德尔给他刻下的伤痕，他在地上缓缓地爬行，到了钱德尔被钉起的脚下。

“修士……”

Vigil将手伸到脑后，拉开了一个开关或是锁扣一样的东西。在他看似浑然一体的面具上，打开了一个圆形的洞，那形状的亵渎与淫秽昭然若揭。他的舌头从其中伸了出来。

钱德尔感受到了Vigil的嘴……从龟头，慢慢地，一直到根部，他的舌头、牙齿、咽喉都在抽动，他的嘴轻轻吸吮着，就像幼兽吃奶一般……钱德尔几乎立刻射精了，在一阵猛烈的快感后，他的身体瘫软了下来——但阴茎没有。他听见Vigil在猛烈咳嗽，他低下头，看到他双手捂着嘴，将那些射进他喉咙的精液咳了出来……又咽了下去。

**_“求主与我们同在，并赐予饼和杯……”_ **

钱德尔感到钉子有些松动，紧接着从十字架上掉了下来，趴着倒在地上。他抬头，看到Vigil看着他，眼中带着谦卑与沉默，精液从他的嘴中流出。

**_“如同神恩赐您一般，恩赐他吧，修士。”_ **

钱德尔终于放弃了对神的思考。他掐住Vigil的脖子，将他粗暴地摁在地上，随后身体贴了上去，将还挺立的阴茎插入他的肛门，并不给他喘息的机会，猛烈地抽插起来。

Vigil惨叫着，像垂死的羔羊。钱德尔在他的身上暴力地发泄着，不知射精了多少次。在狂暴的间隙，他抬起头，注意到魔鬼褪去了阴影的长袍，赤身跪在地上，一只手伸入股间，另一只手有些粗暴地揉捏着自己的乳头，看着他们，自慰着。那是一具匀称而肌肉丰满的肉体，或许对于虔诚的妇女来说有些过于健壮，却恰适合一个女魔鬼。但那并不是钱德尔思考的事物，或者说他根本不在思考，现在的他是一只野兽，只是不断地冲击着Vigil近乎崩溃的肉体，并不断地射精……

直到很久之后，钱德尔才从这个梦境中醒来。他花了很久才意识到，他还身处在自己的破屋里，而Vigil还被绑在凳子上。时间过了多久？他已经不知道了，但他的确梦遗了。带着懊悔与畏怖，他解开还在熟睡的Vigil身上的绳子，推开门，走进了荒野。


	4. 杜思妥耶夫斯基咖啡馆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出场的角色是迷茫的钱德尔修士，他可爱的仆人Vigil和里昂的弗莱门特碳。  
> 内容是雷普。

6.

他已经很久没有走过如此长的路了……对于一个隐士来说，朝圣的苦难似乎是理所当然的，但他的上一次朝圣已经是将近二十年前了，那种感觉他已有些忘记。雨后泥土的味道弥漫在荒野上，激起了很多他的记忆，圣洁的或亵渎的，但他此刻并不想祈祷或者自慰。他只感到茫然。几个小时之后，他注意到Vigil就跟在他的身后，保持着数尺的距离。他身上套着属于钱德尔的一件不甚合身的破麻布衫，在破洞下面能看到伤口——既没有肿胀也没有发炎，还保持着它们刚刚刻上去时的形态。

钱德尔决定不去理会他，依旧向着荒野走去。在天色渐渐转暗时，视线的尽头出现了一座村庄。他感到的只是全然的陌生……他已经离开人的世界太久了。只是这座村庄似乎也失去了人的气息，酒馆的招牌落在地上，铁匠的火炉冰冷如夜本身，老鼠在街上游荡。见不到人影。钱德尔与Vigil走在街上，宛如两个鬼魂，虽然成对，但依然显得孤独。

这样的场景钱德尔在远征的路上见过，那些村庄被战争带来的瘴气所侵蚀，虽然未经刀兵，但人们的死状却比被屠杀更为可怖。此时他眼前的场景就和那差不多，虽然没有光和声音，但那气味他很熟悉。腐烂的食物，脓液与朽木混合的异味，粪便，从尸体大张着的嘴中爬出的蛆虫——就像是他们垂死哀嚎的具现一般。还有蹲伏在暗处的强盗和异教徒。他们身上那臭气，钱德尔一辈子都不会忘记。

强盗和异教徒。这些词语滑过钱德尔的脑海里，让他忽然警觉了起来。他从腰带上抽出短剑握在手里，剑刃与鞘摩擦的声音在暗夜里分外尖锐。大约一两秒后，从他右边的房屋里传来一阵响动，一个低沉的男人声音响起：“谁在那里？”

钱德尔没有回答，只是握紧了短剑。布鞋踏在地板上的声音。剑出鞘。一个男人从黑暗中走出。他看起来像是个骑士，只是已经十分落魄了，肮脏的披风掩盖着生锈的锁子甲，双手握着一柄重剑。

“报上名字，歹徒。我不杀无名之人。”男人说着。

“这是最智慧的马克·钱德尔修士，自他的隐修之处而来。我们没有恶意。”Vigil的声音从钱德尔背后传来。

“修士……”男人的喉中传来一声冷笑。“那你又是什么人？主教的娈童吗？”

“我是修士最卑微的仆人，我没有名字。”

“哈哈。”钱德尔没有理解男人这一声笑中的含义，但他的确收起了剑。

“我是里昂的奥利弗·弗莱门特，自罗德岛的远征归来。今夜这里很寒冷，你们可以和我进来一起取暖。”

“感谢您，弗莱门特大人。”Vigil的声音纤细而卑微，几乎不像个成年人。三人走进了屋里，而钱德尔依然没有说话。

屋内的温度确实比外面高一些——因为那一堆正在腐烂的尸体。奥利弗拉起一张毯子盖住自己，坐倒在墙角：

“去那尸体堆里找点能取暖的东西吧。那边的角落里有一桶水，你们尽可以喝。明天一早我就上路了。”

钱德尔并不害怕寒冷，因而他只是很简单地坐下了。而Vigil，他缩进了角落的阴影里，开始喝起水来，吸溜声回荡在黑暗中。

“我问你，修士。”在月光下，奥利弗的脸清晰了起来，钱德尔能在那上面看到数道清晰可见的伤疤，留下不合时宜的阴影。

“你为什么如此安静？是因为苦修吗？”钱德尔点了点头。“哈。在罗德岛的时候，我见过很多苦修士。他们摆成十字架的样子数十年，最后手臂干枯成了僵尸，还有的用钉子钉穿手脚掌，不久就患热病死了。那真是可笑至极。相比之下，您可看起来严肃多了，修士。”

钱德尔没有理会他。过了一两分钟，奥利弗又转向Vigil，带着轻佻的语气说道：

“我问你，你的主人确是最智慧的吗？”

“没错。他是被天主所青睐的智者，知晓……”

“哈哈！‘天主所青睐的’！你知道吗？我在地中海东岸的时候，遇到的那些家伙们，十个里有八个是‘天主所青睐’的，最后他们都死在了穆斯林的刀下，要么就当了奴隶，那可比死还惨。说真的，哪有什么被青睐的，天主早就抛弃我们所有人了！”

“不，但是钱德尔修士是……”

“恕我打断一下，先生。瘟疫降临在了这里，居民已经死得十之八九了。不止在那些异教徒的土地上，连在这里，我们也在节节败退。如果天主，他当真全能全善且爱着我们，怎么会发生这种事？又有些人说，这是天启前兆，是我们即将进入天堂的表现。那为什么会有如此多的痛苦？好人必须受罪吗？还是真按照你们神学家所说的，上帝的意旨无法预测？那，请您告诉我，这样的天主有何敬拜的必要？圣伯多禄的真传又为何要延续？”

讲到这里，奥利弗的语气已经近乎变成了咆哮，他从毯子里坐起，身体僵直着。钱德尔在心中暗暗酝酿着反驳他的话语，但他不能说话……况且，和这样已经近乎疯狂的落魄者讲神学不会落得好下场。他的心中已不再有天主的位置了。

“太多苦难了，修士，我见过太多苦难了。那些你们无法想象的事……屠杀，轮奸，食人，基督徒吃穆斯林，穆斯林吃基督徒，公教徒吃正教徒。在他们将所有女人和她们的尸体猥亵得不成人形之后，便开始寻找孩子。最后直到破晓时他们满足了，就堆起火把，将所有尸体和尚带一口气的活人放在一起烧成灰。然后他们开始祈祷……开始祈祷！向天主祈祷！天主怎么会让这样的事发生！我……”

“停一停，佛拉门特大人。”

这是Vigil的声音。钱德尔从震惊中回过神来，转向他，看到他从阴影中站起身，深渊一般的眼睛看着奥利弗。

“你想说什么？”

“有一件事，你尚未明白，大人。你所见证的事……恰恰是天主之爱的体现。”

奥利弗也转向了Vigil。他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，因愤怒和震惊而摇晃不止。

“尘世之人对于爱的想象，是庸俗而不可理喻的，这您应该明白，只是愤怒让您忘记了。最伟大的爱，它绝不是浪漫和契约所能囊括的，它当然包含着惩罚，苦难与完全的羞辱。因为只有在这其中，一个人才能被摧毁，彻底地为爱所占据，成为全心全意的侍奉者。天主的意志也恰恰如此，只是您还执着于那些凡俗的快乐与道德，看不到罢了。天主确是爱我们的。”

奥利弗从毯子里跳了出来——与其说是跳，不如说是弹。他猛地扑到Vigil面前，一只手掐住了他的脖子。“谁给你胆量和我如此说话？嗯？是谁教会了你这些亵渎的学说？”

“是……最智慧的钱德尔修士。”

“撒谎！他不是不能说话吗？”

Vigil缓缓地撩开了自己的衣服，露出伤疤。奥利弗在震惊中松开了手。

“以他无言的教诲……他向我揭示了爱的真谛。”

奥利弗陷入了几秒的沉默，之后又抬起头，看向Vigil。

“如果你说的爱就是这样……那我确实明白了。”

他抬起手，一拳将Vigil打倒在地。后者尚未发出一声呻吟，便有一只脚踩在了他的脸上，反复碾压着。

“你能感受到爱吗？嗯？你的修士又作何感想？他会守护你吗？”

钱德尔看着他们。他并未感到愤怒，只是Vigil所说的那番话让他感到一些迷茫。这个恶魔，本身与他没有关系，他理应乐于见到他被残虐羞辱，但在这其中……

总之，他没有动。奥利弗还在肆意羞辱着Vigil，用他的脚踩踏他的头与身躯。“看哪，你的修士正在思考他的神学……怎么，你很舒服吗？给我躺正了，你这头猪！”

他的脚踩向了Vigil的两腿之间。Vigil发出一声惨叫，痛得在地上打起滚来，而奥利弗并没有松开他的脚。钱德尔很熟悉那叫声……和他对Vigil做那些事时的声音一模一样。他的确能在这其中感到快感吗？他会将这当作爱吗？

“修士！修士！”Vigil的呼唤打断了他的沉思。他抬头，看到弗莱门特正看着他，眼神中带着戏谑与悲伤，以及狂怒，它们混合成了一种近乎神秘的情绪。“如何，修士？你畏惧了吗？还是说你的确‘爱’着他？”

钱德尔的脑海中浮现出那个沙漠中的场景。他被吊在十字架上，成为神的象征物，进而实行统治。或许，恰如他所说……这便是真正的爱。

在Vigil对他的呼唤中，钱德尔起身走出了房间。在最后，他听到的话语是：

“够了，不要再叫了。起来吸我的屌。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题叫这个是因为本章的神学探讨来源于陀氏的《罪与罚》

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有任何想法请留下kudos或评论（游客也可以评论！）  
> 或lofter红心蓝手评论，这真的对我很重要！！谢谢！！（土下座）


End file.
